Suko's Animal Crossing Christmas
by Hoehomi-Chan
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Suko isn't really swayed by the fact it's Christmas and just misses her family. But when her good friend, Puddles, gives her a present Suko remembers that she's missed the entire meaning of Christmas.


I woke with a jolt to a deafening bang outside my house. I shot out of bed, only stopping to pull on my dressing gown and slippers, before flying downstairs to the front door, convinced the village was under attack.

I flung open the door only to see Tank, a training obsessed rhino, heaving a fallen cedar tree. It was one that had lights on and everything.

"Tank?" I dared say. He jumped, dropping the tree on his foot, and began to curse words which I couldn't understand, as he was speaking fluent Animalese.

"Suko!" He said when he stopped cursing and finally noticed me. "Mornin', ker-POW!"

"Good morning," I replied politely, frowning a little. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh this?" Tank gestured to the tree. "Oh, it's a Christmas tree! Y'know, it bein' Christmas Eve an' all, I decided to get one." He flexed his muscles proudly and rested his axe on his shoulder. "Cut it down an' everythin'!"

"Tank," I began slowly, stepping out into the cold air. The snow crunched beneath my slippers. "Why don't you just visit Nookingtons? He sells small and big trees alike. It saves you a heck of a lot of trouble, and now Pelly won't give you a lecture about the enviroment again."

"I have no money for that, ker-POW!" Tank replied brightly. "So I'll make do with a bit o' hard work n' labour!"

I sighed and reached into my pocket, where some loose change rattled. I withdrew a handfull and gave it to Tank.

"Here, this should be enough for one tree," I said, offering the Bells. "Leave the tree you cut down, I'll sort it out."

"Oh, really?" Tank gazed at his handful of money. "Well, thanks an' all that, but anyway; lots to do!" He smiled and pocketed the money. "Merry Christmas, Suko! Ker-POW!"

"Merry Christmas," I replied, sighing. I waved at the retreating Tank and went back indoors to have some breakfast.

I sat at the table, sipping at a coffee gloomily. This year would be my first Christmas here in this town. I was brooding about my previous life. Sure, I was sixteen, I had a warm, comfortable house, and was getting a good education (My original plan was to move here because of the good school nearby), but sometimes, especially now it was Christmas, I missed my old life with my parents. I hadn't really thought of Christmas untill today, and it was Christmas Eve

I downed the rest of my coffee, and dressed in a warm, woolly festive-patterned dress with black leggings and light brown Uggs. It was just as I scraped my short blonde hair into a little ponytail I heard a knock at the door.

"Mail call, for Miss Suko!" I opened the door and there stood Pete the Postman. "Merry Christmas!" He said chirply. "Here; a package and a letter." A fairly large envelope and an average-sized parcel were thrust into my hands.

"Thank you...er...Pete," I managed to blurt out.

"That's just my job. Anyway, lot's to do, lots to deliver!" Pete said quickly before flapping his wings and leaping into the sky. It only just occured to me that my first conversation of the day had ended a similar way.

I closed the door, placed the parcel on the table and opened the envelope. A huge card with a picture of my family sitting near a Christmas tree on the front slid out. I opened it, and inside were the words:

_Dear Suko_

_Your first Christmas away from home! I hope you do enjoy it there- I suppose that little village you moved to is quite festive? Everyone else is fine, although Yori, bless her, gas caught a cold. She's getting better though and by the time this card reaches you it should be gone! Anyway, we decided not to come visit as you have your own life now, but why haven't we heard from you? It's been a while since your last letter. Oh well, here, a present from us in case Santa decides you don't deserve anything this year!Lots of Love as always,_

_Mum xxx_

I smiled and placed the card on the fireplace and the package under the tree. What could be inside it? I didn't want to spoil the surprise, after all, it was Christmas tomorrow. I wouldn't have to wait long.

I had barely turned the key in the lock as I heard someone call my name. It was Puddles, an excitable pink frog who lived just northern of me.

"Sukon!" (That's her nickname for me) She said, trotting up to me like a pony. "I just want to say Happy Christmas, splish!" She smiled happily, and swayed from side to side, her coat swishing from side to side. It was a soft sugar pink trimmed with fur and had breast buttons.

"That's a nice coat, Puddles," I commented. "Did Sable-?"

"Huh? Oh THIS! This this this this this this this this! No, I got it from the city! It's beautiful, isn't it, splish!" Puddles' eyes fixed on my old red padded number, stained after years of snow ball fights, rain, dirt and general wear. I smiled at Puddles, blushing a little.

"Well, if that's all..."

"No, it's not, splish! Here!" I hadn't noticed the small package clutched in Puddles hand. She held it out for me to collect. "Here!" She cried. "Sorry it couldn't be bigger. I like it, though, splish."

"Size dosen't matter!" I said, holding back tears of joy. "Thankyou so much!" Puddles looked pleased, but also expectant. She cocked her head to one side. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well? Haven't you got something for me, splish?" I gasped in horror. In my blindness to the approaching New Year, I had neglected to find gifts, or let alone write cards for all of my fellow villagers!

"Sorry Puddles!" I cried, running towards Nookingtons. "Sorry!"

"...? Splish?"

"Ah, welcome, welcome, hm?" Nook greeted me as I stepped into the store, gasping and out of breath.

"Sorry, ," I replied, gasping for breath. "I'm in a bit of a hurry!"

Up the stairs I gazed for what felt like hours at furniture and wallpaper and paint. What would people want? I racked my brains, untill, in the darkness a voice spoke. It was... Puddles' voice?

"My fish is sooooo big now," It said. I remembered the conversation from a few weeks back. "It needs a new tank." Then the lightbulb above my head flashed! A fish tank for Puddles! Easy! Angus, my ex-boyfriend, a headstrong bull had dropped into conversation about the missing pieces and his cracked chessboard. Just what he needed! After a spree in Nookingtons, and a small fortune spent, I clutched my precous parcels to my chest as I then bought a couple of frocks from Sable and Mable, and then a trip to the city on the bus for several other bits. The final things I bought for everyone were;

_Puddles,frog=fish tank_

_Angus, bull= chess set_

_Opal, elephant= stylish coat from GracieGrace_

_Tank, rhino= a golden axe_

_Ruby, rabbit= two (cheap) dresses, one gingham, the other tartan_

_Nate, bear= a make your own four course dinner at minimal expense and difficulty cook book_

_Vesta, sheep= a new sewing machine_

_Elmer, horse= 'sleeping' dust_

Content at last, with wrapped presents all in the post being delivered at that precise moment, I was at ease, and merrily shopping for dinner the next day. A small turkey, a pack of four potatoes, yule log, salad (I hated vegtables) and a box of chocolates would do me for the day.

"Alright, alright, merry shoppers, time to close!" Nook said eagerly. He packed my bags quickly and gave them to me with a quick 'Merry Christmas from all at Nookingtons, hm?' and then ushered all of us late night shoppers out of his store. Something told me that he had something he wanted to do, and my thoughts were confirmed when I saw Sable waiting patiently outside (**1). **

I fell asleep quickly that night, but was woken by a clatter outside. It made me jump, buit then I calmed down and told myself it was just Tank again, not fully convinced that a Nookington's produced tree would suffice. I snuggled back down under the covers but then was aroused again by a scrabbling scratching noise in the chimmney. I tensed in the dark, listening as a thump resounded from downstairs. Then a great deal of rustling. Then the soft creak...creak... that told me someone... or something... was coming into my room...

I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. The thing shuffled across the room to my bed, where it stopped at the end of it and seemed to be fiddling with something. When it had finished, it came up to the pillow where my head was laid. I prayed that this would end quickly, cleanly, silently... Something sweet smelling was scattered over my face. It tickled, but then one slipped under my eyelid and into my eye.

"OWCH!" I said, shooting upwards and knocking whatever it was on the nose. A copy cat 'owch' was cried, and the sweet smelling thing disappeared from my eye. A figure in a red suit was rubbing his nose and seemed cross.

"Hmph!" It said. "You should know better than to hit Jingle! You'll be on the naughty list for sure,"

"Jingle?" I repeated, and reached over to flick on the lamp. I squinted a bit in the sudden light, but now saw 'Jingle' clearly. He wore a red suit trimmed with fur and a large black belt. He was a reindeer, with large, majestic horns that grazed the ceiling. His eyes were bright. And there was a large sack slung over his shoulder.

"You mean you haven't heard of me, child?" Jingle asked. "Why, I'm Jingle, the guy who delivers gifts to all the good kids at Christmas! You, miss, happened to be on the nice list this year. Next year, hm, we'll have to see whether this old nose is still sore!" Jingle let out a steady 'ho ho ho!' but then saw the look of confusion on my face. Why was I confused? Well. A reindeer wearing a Santa suit had appeared in my house, I'de hit him on the nose and now he was just talking to me. Wouldn't you be confused? So, yes, he saw my face and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of bed. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a red, polished sleigh with cushioned seats and eight fine reindeer galloping through the sky.

Wait.

The sky?

I peeked over the edge of the sleigh and saw the village below me glittering in the moonlight. I screamed, but Jingle, who sat next to me patted me on my shoulder.

"Why scream?" He asked me. "Flying in my sleigh is a glorious treat! Enjoy it, Miss!"

I woke with a start to the sun shining on my face. I sat up, rubbing my eyes slowly, and then realised that it was Christmas! I flew out of bed and down the stairs. Under my Christmas tree was...

A pile of presents, all addressed to me, and when I looked at each name tag they all said that they were from someone in town. I smiled gratefully. From Tank I received a new purse with a five thousand bells cheque in side! The tag said 'to pay you back', although the change I gave him only amounted to 1,400 bells. FRom Puddles, a dear little charm bracelet with a miniture figure of herself, from Angus, a 'love' machine (Really just a machine where you put 100 bells in and it'll give you a sweet or chocolate), from Ruby, a gardening kit, from Opal, a nice new pair of Uggs- the old ones were wearing out, from Nate, a home-made christmas cake, from Elmer, a notebook and pen, and, finally, a black hand knitted scarf with silver stars on it from Vesta.

I ate my Christmas dinner, and then picked up the parcel from my family. It was heavy. I peeled off the brown paper. Inside was a box. Ripping off the cellotape, I opened the box and lifted out... a model of the world, like a globe, but with a figure no bigger than my index finger of ME stood on the top, next to a flag which read- CONQUERED. I laughed, then cried with happiness. It turned out that the Christmas I spent alone was the best Christmas I ever had.

_Dear Mum, and family_

_I had a wonderful Christmas. This is partly a thankyou letter and partly and update on my life- thankyou SO much for my 'conquered' world. It stands in the centre of my living room- it looks amazing. Where did you get it? I managed to get presents for everyone in town, and got one back from everyone! Even my ex-boyfriend (Who I told you about earlier in the year.).One last thing to tell you; on Christamas Eve, I met Jingle, the present delivering reindeer who comes around on Christmas Eve to deliver gifts. I rode with him in m=his sleigh for a while before I returned home on Christmas morn._

_Love,_

_Suko xxx_

* * *

><p>(<strong>1) Here I'm referring to 'Tom and Sable's Christmas' by Evening Cicada, another Christmas Animal Crossing fanfic. Here's the link!<strong>

** (If it dosen't come through then just copy and paste it into your URL box.) **

.net/s/7647257/1/Tom_and_Sables_Christmas


End file.
